Máscaras
by NekoNata
Summary: Las máscaras pueden protegerle de los demás, pero no pueden ocultarle de sí mismo.


_¡Buenas noches! Vengo de nuevo con un fic de Tiger&Bunny, una serie bastante más light que otras que acostumbro a ver, pero no por ello menos interesante, y con un mensaje no tan difícil de ver._

_Es un Yuri!Céntrico, porque el Sr. Petrov es posiblemente mi personaje favorito, y no tiene suficiente amor._

_¿Advertencias? Muertes, angst, uso del ruso, pero creo que nada más._

_T&B pertenece a Sunrise, bajo la dirección de Keiichi Satō. No hago nada de esto con ánimo de lucro._

* * *

><p>Siempre fue incapaz de ducharse con agua fría. Le gustaba que el vapor inundase el baño cuando salía de la ducha, hasta que, de forma mecánica, y como siempre, se dirigía prácticamente desnudo hacia el espejo. Y una vez más, la imagen que la pulida superficie reflejaba distaba mucho de ser de su agrado. La quemadura que cubría parcialmente su frente, sus párpados y el puente de su nariz. Su rostro era simplemente horrendo, con aquella marca surcándolo como una sentencia. Como un recuerdo de lo que una vez hizo, y que le perseguiría hasta el final de sus días.<p>

Tras el examen exhaustivo de su rostro, como cada día se colocaría la primera máscara. Se secaría el largo cabello de aquel tono rubio apagado, se vestiría y se encargaría de cubrir su cicatriz. Su pasado. Y al aplicarse la primera capa, se fijaría en la forma de aquellas marcas, y recordaría la fuerte y ardiente mano de su padre aferrándose a su rostro con fuerza. Una vez más, se percataría de que había sido culpa suya que su padre hubiese sucumbido devorado por aquellas hambrientas llamas azules. Que él las había creado. Por él, por su madre, e incluso por su padre. Pero sobre todo, por la justicia.

Hace tiempo que Yuri no llora. No, después de matar accidentalmente a su padre (porque no, él no deseaba matarlo, solo que aquel comportamiento de los últimos meses, y más aún de los últimos minutos, cesara) tuvo tiempo más que suficiente para llorar. Y no le faltaron ganas.

Salió del baño, completamente impecable, sin una sola seña de que hubiese una enorme cicatriz en su rostro. No conseguía disimular aquella palidez, sin embargo y las ojeras comenzaban a ser un problema.

— Yuri... mi niño... милый мой... — escuchó la voz de su madre llamándolo con cariño. Pese a que apenas nunca habían hablado en su idioma natal (cosas de adaptarse a un país distinto), su madre insistía en utilizar ciertos apelativos cariñosos con él.

— Hola, mamá. — le saludaría como de costumbre. Su corazón se detendría, una vez más, al percatarse de que, pese a que él ya había comido (poco, pero lo suficiente), había dos platos sobre la mesa, uno frente a otro. La mujer miraba con una sonrisa en dirección al hueco vacío frente a ella.

— ¿Está rica la comida, querido? — preguntaba ella mirando a la pared. El juez solo la observó, tragando saliva, como absolutamente todos los días, sintiendo la sombra de la culpa paseándose a sus anchas por su conciencia. Pero, simplemente, no era capaz de dejar que su madre viviese en aquella mentira. Aunque supiese lo que le esperaba si pronunciaba las temidas palabras.

— Mamá... papá ha muerto... murió hace años.

Y la bomba explotó de nuevo. Su madre lo miró, incrédula, con aquellos ojos de color gris verdoso que tanto se asemejaban a los suyos.

— No... no es cierto... — dijo la mujer con voz acongojada. El desconcierto y la sorpresa se reflejaban en sus ojos, su cuerpo temblaba. Al intentar levantarse, sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

— Lo es. — Repuso él con voz seria. No hizo ningún amago de ayudar a su madre. Porque sabía lo que vendría, y no era buena idea acercarse a ella en ese estado.

Y así, el desconcierto y la sorpresa se transformaron en miedo, en ira. En odio. Y de pronto, el hombre sintió cómo un plato se estrellaba contra la pared, pasando muy cerca de su rostro. Demasiado cerca.

— Tú... tú... fuiste tú. ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡A tu propio padre! — gritó la mujer, completamente fuera de sí. Su hijo no se sorprendió de su reacción, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Era la misma escena de todos los días. — Mi propio hijo... ¡Demonio! ¡Maldito demonio! Si simplemente hubieses tenido paciencia... ¡él habría vuelto a ser el padre que conocías! ¡Pero lo mataste!

Yuri no parpadeó, ni cambió su expresión seria. Esa era la segunda máscara que se había impuesto, después de todo. Nadie, nunca sabía sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pese a que en el fondo seguía siendo aquel niño asustadizo al que su padre le inculcó, como héroe famoso que era, valores como la justicia. Defender a los que no pueden defenderse. Acabar con el abuso de los fuertes sobre los débiles. Y fortalecerse para ello. Añoraba el tiempo en que su padre y él se sentaban en el sillón del salón, viendo por televisión las hazañas de aquel hombre grande y fuerte que hacía que el pequeño Yuri se sintiese seguro, protegido. Como si ya no tuviese que llorar nunca más, porque su padre le protegería con sus fuertes brazos y le tranquilizaría con una serena sonrisa ante cualquier mal que se presentase. Era su héroe, la persona a la que más admiraba en el mundo. Quería ser como él, siempre tuvo esa ilusión de niño. Pero sus sueños nunca se cumplieron.

Su familia llevó en secreto que Legend estaba perdiendo sus poderes. La empresa en la que trabajaba su padre les pidió que no dijeran nada, que ellos amañarían las misiones para que pareciera que el mayor héroe de la ciudad seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Su vida no cambiaría en absoluto. O al menos, eso creían.

Suponía que no había sido fácil para su padre pasar de ser el mayor héroe de la época a un simple padre de familia, normal y anónimo, que es lo que acabó ocurriendo cuando sus poderes desaparecieron del todo. De hecho, le acabó superando. La presión de fingir ser el de siempre frente a las cámaras, el desprecio de sus compañeros, los trapicheos de la empresa y demás fueron demasiado para él. Y el alcohol debió de parecerle la mejor solución a sus problemas.

El pequeño Yuri y su madre llevaron el problema lo mejor que pudieron. Él no entendía muy bien qué era lo que le pasaba a su padre. Sabía que ya no era más un héroe que aparecía en la televisión. Que ya apenas pasaban tiempo juntos, no jugaban juntos ni iban juntos al parque. No adornaban juntos el árbol de Navidad, ni su padre se disfrazaba haciéndose pasar por Santa Claus, algo que siempre le había hecho mucha gracia. Apenas abrazaba ya a su madre, ni la decía que la quería, como tantas veces lo hacía. Su cálido y agradable hogar se había tornado frío y distante.

Los años pasaron pero la situación no mejoraba. Y finalmente, el padre de Yuri perdió la cordura, ebrio hasta no ser consciente de lo que hacía, y su madre pagó por ello. Los golpes y gritos, palabras llenas de ira y amor, enfermizo amor. El adolescente observó todo aquello con el rostro pálido por el terror.

— Papá... para, por favor... — había intentado calmarle sujetándole por el brazo, pero el fuerte hombre lo apartó, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia, de un solo golpe. Pese a no tener poderes, Legend seguía siendo físicamente muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para casi dejar fuera de combate a su debilucho hijo. Y Yuri supo que debía detener aquello.

Solo quería que parase, que su madre estuviese a salvo, que su padre volviese a ser el de siempre, y que todos volviesen a estar unidos, como la familia que eran. En eso pensaba cuando su poder se desató de pronto, por primera vez en su vida, mientras sujetaba de nuevo a su padre. Su mano ardió al instante, y preso del pánico y del dolor, agarró a su sorprendido hijo por el rostro, quien gritó al sentir el violento fuego y la fuerte mano contra su fina piel. Así que, para detenerlo, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo arder por completo.

El fuego azul verdoso hizo caer y arder al instante al mejor de los héroes en apenas segundos. Ante la mirada horrorizada de su madre. Y frente a un adolescente con expresión inusualmente vacía. Aunque se estuviese muriendo de dolor por dentro.

Pero la pesadilla no terminó ahí.

Aún habiendo pasado bastantes años, su madre no le había perdonado. Había enloquecido de amor y de pérdida, y fue su hijo quien pagó por ello.

De cualquier forma, la sombra de Legend seguía pululando en los recuerdos e incluso en la vida de Yuri. Fue por él por quien estudió Derecho, obteniendo las mejores calificaciones de su promoción. Se convirtió en el juez más joven de Sternbild, siendo el mejor y más competente de todos ellos. ¿Su motivo? Impartir justicia. Era lo único que deseaba. Desterrar de su mente los ideales corruptos de la sociedad, y demostrar que todos ellos estaban equivocados. Acabar con la sociedad que había hecho enloquecer a su padre.

Pero simplemente, su poder en los juzgados no era suficiente. Muchos criminales eran absueltos por falta de pruebas, y otros tantos nunca llegaban a los juzgados. Algunos jueces dictaban veredictos en función de favores y sobornos. Todo aquello le asqueaba. Así que no le quedó otro remedio. Finalmente se puso la tercera y última máscara.

Pensaba continuamente en si lo que hacía estaba bien. Pero acababa convenciéndose que realmente los demás no lo comprendían. ¿Cómo iba aquel mundo, podrido a causa del capitalismo extremo, que vendía la justicia a través de marcas y puntos, de héroes mediocres e interesados, saber lo que de verdad era la justicia?

La imagen de Kaburagi Kotetsu surcó su mente a la vez que una flecha de fuego atravesaba el cráneo de un criminal más. Dicha imagen no se disipó en ningún momento, le perseguía incluso en la soledad y oscuridad de su cuarto, únicamente iluminado por la luz de su ordenador. Ese hombre no dejaba de perturbarle, junto con su padre, a quien tanto le recordaba. Le hacía dudar de lo que realmente creía. La moral de ese hombre no dejaba de parecerle tan noble como lo es la suya propia.

Aquella noche de luna roja, Yuri no guardó su máscara cuidadosamente en el armario, sino que la echó sobre la cama, pero no se atrevió a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. La fría, vacía y neutra mirada de Lunatic le pareció, por una milésima de segundo ligeramente perturbadora. Se tumbó en la cama, dándole la espalda, pero aquellos fríos ojos se clavaban en su nuca, escudriñándolo, reprochándole.

— Papá... — murmuró en un corto momento de delirio, en el que casi pudo sentir a su padre acariciándole el largo cabello. El frío juez Yuri Petrov no pudo contener sus lágrimas, que nadie más que aquel espectro, su preciada máscara, y la más honda oscuridad habían podido contemplar. El maquillaje no tardó en desaparecer a causa de la humedad, pero ni siquiera le importó.

Cuando estaba solo, amparado por la oscuridad, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, no podía evitar ser sincero consigo mismo. Al fin y al cabo, las máscaras podían protegerle del exterior, del resto de aquella humanidad que amaba tanto como detestaba. Sin embargo, ninguna máscara podía ocultarle de sí mismo.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Se acepta pulpo como animal de compañía (?).<em>


End file.
